My Drowning Heart
by Elamagika1998
Summary: Set in the 6th book, a Ravenclaw girl called Assyria finds out she is half mermish, and the fact that she has a crush on a certain chosen one! Harry Potter! Assyria's heart is drowning, but can Harry save it before its to late! ON HOLD sorry :
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Assyria! We are going to miss the train!" My best friend shouts at me, carrying my heavy suitcase we sprinted to platform 9¾. But with her being the fastest 6th year Ravenclaw, she was a few meters in front of me.

"Well, we all can't be perfect athletes!" I shout back.

Once we finally make it onto the platform, we board the Hogwarts Express and find a spare carriage. Just as I'm lifting my suitcase up into the bench above my seat my second best friend, Elizabeth lets her self in our carriage, with her short pixie style dark brown hair and small body she looks like a fairy.

"Lizzy!" Rose yells and embraces her with a tight hug.

"Hey Rose, Hey Assyria!" She says as she gives me a hug. "I'm so glad to see you two, my summer was so boring!"

"Same here, hey have you heard? Professor Snape has become the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher! And Professor Slughorn is replacing him in Potions!" I state.

"No way!" Rose and Elizabeth shout at the same time, which resulted with a giggling fit. Elizabeth then looks at us both "Do you think we will have those classes together?" She asks. Elizabeth is in Hufflepuff while Rose and I are Ravenclaws, we only have a few classes together.

The train starts moving and Rose is the first to sit down "I hope so, but lets not worry about that, we have the entire carriage to ourselves, enjoy the moment!" She laughs.

Both Lizzy and I sit down and I take off my black converses and sink deeper into my chair. While Lizzy and Rose are gossiping about the latest fashion, I fiddle with the tips of my light auburn mid-length hair then decide to read my copy of Way out Yonder, while I'm reading I hear a pair of heavy footsteps walk up the corridor and towards our carriage.

I look up to see the one and only Harry Potter, he stops and sees me. He smiles and I return it with a grin, we did a project for Herbology together once last year, which led to a nice friendship. My heart rate quickens and my cheeks become as red as a tomato.

Then following close behind is Ron Weasly who gives me a dirty look, which I give a nastier one back. Harry laughs and waves a goodbye, then he probably heads to another carriage with Hermione waiting for them.

Once they are out of sight I head back to reading my Astronomy book, then I have the feeling that I'm being watched. And sure enough my two best friend's jaws are practically hitting the floor.

"What?" I ask. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, its nothing just that you know HARRY FREAKING POTTER!" Rose just about yells at me.

"We once did an assignment together, we know each other very well thank you." I smile

"How could you not tell us?" Elizabeth says sarcastically, "Anyway, I think you have a crush on him!"

I sit there gob smacked "WHAT! We are just friends!"

"Sure you say that now," Rose, teases me.

I stare at her, "I don't like him in that way" My cheeks are burning, and I'm not sure if its because I'm annoyed or if I'm lying.

"Relax, we were just joking" Lizzy says. "But now this proves it!"

I groan this is going to be a long train ride...


	2. Chapter 2

My shoes make a loud thudding sound as I raced for my next class, Potions. I absolutely hate that subject, and to make it worse I was running really late! It's the only subject I'm not good at. I quickly stop at a mirror and check my hair, I look at my eyes and sigh at their yellowness, another reminder of what I was. Once I enter the dungeon I slow to a walk and try to calm my breathing before entering the room. I open the door quietly hoping that no one would hear me enter. But I was so wrong!  
>As soon as I put my hand on the doorknob practically everyone turned his or her head to the door. My face flushed and I nodded at Professor Slughorn then stood around his desk with everyone else.<p>

"Ah, another late one. You must be Assyria, tell me do you have your textbook with you?" He asked.

"Um, yes I do," I smile and take out my small textbook to show him.

"Good, gather round" Then he gets back to talking about Love Potions.

I wobble over to the side of the cluster of students, and I realize that I'm standing next to Harry. I smile at him as he catches my gaze, he smiles back.

I didn't bother listening about professor Slughorn's speech on love potions because I know I will never need to ever make one. If I ever fall in love with someone I want him to love me back by himself. While the professor was rambling, I noticed that Harry was looking closely into his potions textbook.

"Now class, I want you all to smell this freshly brewed Love potion, it will reveal your true loves sent." He chuckles, and urges everyone to smell.

Once it's my turn to smell the potion I lean in close and take a good whiff. At first I smell:

Seaweed Crackers,

Fishy, tangy sea smell,

And a woody broomstick smell

"Ok class, I will assign you with partners and you will make a 'Living Death drought', the best potion will win the Good luck potion." Professor Slughorn beams. He starts walking around us, "You with you," he points at two Hufflepuffs," You and you, you and you and you two." He points at Harry and me.

Just great.

"So it seems we are partners again," He chuckles and leads me to an empty bench.

"Yep, whose book do you want to use?" I ask.

"Do you mind if we use mine, it has extra notes inside," He opens his textbook and I see what he means, the person who used it before had put in hints about every potion.

We open it up to the right page and get to work; instead of following the recipe we followed the notes. And it turned out really well, in fact when Professor came around, he declared us the winners. He handed me the good luck potion and I thanked him greatly.

"Here," I give Harry the potion, "If we didn't have your textbook then we wouldn't have won! You deserved it!"

"Are you sure? You played a big part in it." He hands it back.

"No, No! Keep it" I smile and shake my head.

"Ok fine," he gives in.

The bell rings. "Ok class dismissed!" Professor Slughorn shouts, "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Harry!" I shout as I race through the door, I don't wait for a reply. As I wanted to use this free period with going to the lake. I enter the Ravenclaw common room and put my books in my trunk. Then I run out of the castle and walk down to the Black Lake.

I breathe in the salty air and feel at home. I make sure no one is here as I take off my school uniform and wad into the water slowly. Once I'm fully under I tune out any worries or fears and I fully relax.

Then I begin my transformation…


	3. Chapter 3

First my legs start twitching uncontrollably slowly turning into a swift silver tail. My pale skin turns a grayish colour. My auburn hair turns a wild dark green colour and my pebble necklace that I keep under my shirt starts glowing.

I'm a mermaid.

I flexed my tail and swam off, keen to test my speed after a few weeks without using it. I hated what I was; being half-mermish sure had its perks but not knowing my mother is awful. My father doesn't talk about her at home, all he says is that she was very beautiful as a mermaid.

"Assyria!" My mer-friend Cordelia says in mermish and swims towards me at full speed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Cordelia!" I throw my webbed hands around her body into a slimy hug. We talked for a while until Cordelia knew she had to leave.

"We have to catch up soon! Come into the lake more often." She gives me toothy grin with her broken teeth and swims off. Cordelia is the only person that knows that I'm half mermish, not even Rose does, neither my father. Cordelia helped me when I first transformed, when I was fifteen.

I sigh with relief. I play with my green hair and start swimming laps of the lake. I start singing and I relax more. Music has always calmed me, and I have been gifted with being able to not only sing, but also play the violin. Playing it would help me loosen up after a stressful day.

I swim around to my favorite part of the lake, a little cave half-filled with water. I swim up to the shore of the cave and once my entire body is out of the water my hair turns back into my light auburn colour, my tail turns back into my legs and my skin turns pale again. The only thing that didn't change was my eyes, which are permanently yellow. Another thing that doesn't change is my body temperature; I'm always cold-blooded, ice cold to the touch.

My friends have always been curious at my freakish yellow eyes, but they never pressed it. I used to be bullied and for a while I used contacts, but after my first transformation I don't bother anymore.

After a while I decide I had better get back, my Necromancy class would have almost started. I slip back into the water and swim around to front of the lake; I retrieve my school uniform and quickly get dressed. I put my last shoe on just as the tower clock rang.

Crap!

I sprint to my dorm and grab my Necromancy textbook and race out the door. All the hallways are quiet and my shoes make a loud clacking sound that echoes around the empty hall.

I'm panting as I finally reach the classroom, I burst though the door and everyone stops taking notes and stares at me. My cheeks are burning as I shut the door quietly and walk to the spare seat next to a Gryffindor no other that Hermione Granger. Surprisingly she smiles at me, and then quickly gets back into her note taking. I turn my head to see a very annoyed Rose looking strait at me; she was sitting next to a girl from our dorm.

"What took you so long?" she mouthed to me silently

"Lost track of time," I mouth back and shrug; careful to make sure the professor didn't see me. Unfortunately a Slytherin did and scowled at me, I poked my tongue out at her. I look at the blackboard and try to catch up on taking notes.

The clock rings and I gather my books, Hermione says goodbye as she runs to find Ron and Harry. Luckily this is the last class for today, so I take my time on my ways to my dorm.

Once I'm in I spot a note on my bed, it read:

_Assyria,_

_I've gone to Hogsmade with Lizzy; you took to long so we went quickly._

_See you soon_

_Rose_

Rose is very impatient, I sigh and fall down on my bed. I think of things to do when I decide on having a play on my violin. I walk down to one of the music rooms and grab my violin out of a rack on the wall. I open it and give it a test. Sounds good.

I start with a few scales, nothing to fancy. Then I start my favorite piece of music:

The Swan Lake theme. I found myself lost in the music I felt all my worries wash out of me like a giant wave.

I was so lost in the music I didn't even notice that someone was watching me.


End file.
